xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-8096)
A member of the Avengers. Origin While testing an experimental testing gamma bomb, Bruce Banner mistakenly drove out onto the testing field and was caught in the blast. He absorbed massive amounts of gamma radiation and was transformed into the Hulk. Hulk vs. Wolverine After coming to understand how the Hulk transformation works, Banner worked on numerous cures for the Hulk, but was unsuccessful. At some point, he also came into conflict with Wolverine in his Hulk persona when he was blamed for an attack on a town. Their initial encounter was left inconclusive as both combatants were captured by Deadpool, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red. Brought to the Weapon X labs, it was revealed that the Hulk was used (unbeknown to him) to get Wolverine back. Breaking free, Wolverine was able to draw out the Hulk by gutting Banner. In turn, the enraged Hulk went on a rampage, tearing Lady Deathstrike's arms off, knocking Sabretooth deep into the facility and beating Omega Red into a pulp. Both Hulk and Wolverine would survive and continue their earlier fight, the Hulk coming out as the winner, crushing the escaped Deadpool as he celebrated surviving the destruction of the Weapon X facility. Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes Banner managed to control the Hulk, and started a search for a cure for himself. While battling Absorbing Man at Las Vegas, Hulk was defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Hawkeye and Black Widow and imprisoned in the Cube. During a massive breakout in all the super-human prisons, Hulk found himself battling other super-villains in the Cube, who were lead by the Leader, but Hulk escaped with a wounded Leonard Samson. After leaving him in a cafe, Hulk saw on TV what was happening in New York, because of the other breakouts, and his Bruce Banner conscience convinced him to help there. Thanks to the Hulk, the other heroes managed to defeat Graviton, and because of that, they defended him against the authorities, who wanted to take the Hulk into custody. The heroes who fought Graviton and Hulk formed a group called Avengers. After the Asgardian goddess Enchantress controlled Hulk to attack his teammates, he left the team, knowing that they didn't really trust him. When the Leader used the Cube to create a massive dome of Gamma Radiation, and the Avengers were transformed into monsters along Las Vegas, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Hawkeye asked for help to stop the chaos, knowing that Banner was a specialist in Gamma, and knew a cure for the victims of Leader's dome. Hawkeye used arrows with the cure to restore the Avengers, while Hulk defeated Abomination and the Leader. After this event, he rejoined the Avengers. Many time later, a mysterious Red Hulk attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and later tried to take down the Hulk (although who sent him wanted him to capture Banner only). When the Hulkbusters showed up, the Skrull infiltrator Captain America convinced him to surrender, as he could be prove innocent by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill. After clearing his name, for the crimes committed by Red Hulk, Hulk believed Captain America remained a Skrull, but the Avengers convince him that there is a Skrull and returns to the Avengers. Wolverine And the X-Men Sometime later, Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Banner and asked him to develop a cure for a creature known as the Wendigo, said to be a hiker that had succumbed to a curse. He was presented with samples of the creature and was able to create a cure. He then accompanied a small strike force of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were going to stop the creature. However, unknown to Banner, he was brought as bait and only realized it once he was pushed out of the helicopter carrying the team. Upon landing, he once again transformed into the Hulk and fought off both the Wendigo and later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter as it was retreating from the area. Knowing the Wendigo threat was getting out of hand, Nick Fury contacted Wolverine and told him that the Hulk was destroying towns along the Canadian border. Wolverine only agreed to help when Fury revealed that he had information on the X-Men and threatened to sell the information to Senator Kelly if he didn't cooperate. Although Wolverine agreed to the mission, he didn't believe Fury's story. As Wolverine arrived, he was confronted by the Hulk. He attempted to talk to the Hulk, but when Wolverine revealed his claws, the Hulk remembered their previous skirmish and attacked him. Although the Hulk had the upper hand in their fight, Wolverine succeeded in incapacitating him by shoving a grenade in his mouth, which exploded and knocked the Hulk unconscious, who regressed back into Banner. When he regained consciousness, he and Wolverine were sitting in a cave. Wolverine explained that he was familiar with Bruce Banner and the Hulk, and that he had his doubts about Fury's words from the beginning. Banner, confused, asked if he knew Wolverine, to which he responded that his Hulk persona did. Banner explained to Wolverine that he was brought in by Nick Fury to help stop the Wendigo and that he had engineered a cure for creature which was likely still in the downed S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. Wolverine picked up the scent of the wreckage, but also pointed out that the Wendigo was following them. They both rushed towards the chopper, but they eventually ran into the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo was accompanied by a few grey creatures just like it. Banner theorized that the creature's bite infected humans and transformed them into creatures just like the Wendigo. Wolverine forced Banner to go on ahead. He reluctantly agreed and Wolverine continued to fight off the creatures. Banner eventually found the downed helicopter, which had landed in a tree, but he was followed by the white Wendigo. Wolverine caught up to them as well and tried to hold off the creatures, while Banner tried to climb up to the helicopter. Banner eventually succeeded in getting on board the helicopter, but one of the Wendigo creatures followed him and jumped into the chopper as well, knocking it from the tree. Upon landing, Banner transformed into the Hulk, knocked out the creature, and emerged from the wreckage. The other Wendigo creatures attacked the Hulk and Wolverine used the distraction to retrieve the cure. While the Hulk was fighting the creatures, Wolverine began to shoot the tranquilizers containing the serum into the creatures. The Hulk managed to see Wolverine and began to attack him instead. That attack did not last long, as the original Wendigo tried to attack the Hulk while he was distracted. Wolverine proceeded to cure the rest of the creatures before attacking the original one. Doing so stopped the creature's assault on the Hulk, and all of the creatures, including the original one, reverted back into the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. While Wolverine was distracted, the Hulk picked him up by his head and was enraged. Wolverine apologized for attacking him and told him that he would not do it again. Although reluctant to believe him, the Hulk released Wolverine and proceeded to walk off but reverted back to Banner and stopped. Confused, Banner asked what had happened, but Wolverine just told him "Don't ask." Later, Wolverine and Banner waited for Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. with the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in custody. As Fury arrived, he congratulated Wolverine for saving many innocent people. Wolverine, however, stated that he felt that he was cleaning up their mess and revealed that he found out that the Wendigo was actually an experiment from S.H.I.E.L.D. that had gotten out of control. Banner was infuriated as well, telling Fury that controlling a monster was an impossible task. Fury just laughed at this and told both Banner and Wolverine that they were only tools for him to use when he needed them. Wolverine then threatened that if Fury told anyone what he knew about the X-Men, he would inform Fury's superiors about Fury's involvement with the Wendigo. However, before Wolverine decided to leave, he turned and punched Banner in the face. When asked what he was doing, Wolverine said that the Hulk wanted to thank him too. Banner transformed into the Hulk and sent Wolverine flying a long distance away. When Wolverine landed, he looked up and said "Have fun, Fury." Powers Class 100+ ; the Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings ever to walk the earth. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons. His durability has been enhanced to the point where bullets bounce off him and he can survive a grenade detonating in his mouth. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. Weakness Adamantium has been shown capable of piercing the Hulk's skin as Wolverine stabbed Hulk at the back, which is very painful. Notes * The Hulk lets his Banner persona take over one day each month. Trivia * Gabriel Mann provides the voice for Bruce Banner, while Fred Tatasciore provides the voice for the Hulk. * Quite humorously, Hulk takes his orders mostly from Wasp and Hawkeye since the two were his best friends. * In Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) he appeared in 26 of 52 episodes. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Healing Factor Category:Avengers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Neutral Category:Shield Category:Transformation Category:Space Adaption Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Invulnerability Category:Most Wanted List Category:Gamma Mutates Category:X-Mens Rogue Gallery Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Indomitable Will Category:One-Man Army Category:Veterans Category:Genius Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Temper Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:PHD Category:PHD Category:Banner Family Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Universe 8096 Category:CYAS Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Warrior Category:Scientists Category:Male